En el final sólo somos tú y yo
by Valhova
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se reencuentran finalmente y después de mucho tiempo, aunque no en las mejores condiciones. Ambos son prisioneros de Akatsuki y son encerrados en el mismo calabozo. Pero ahora quizás puedan expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos...Yaoi.


**En el final sólo somos tú y yo**

**_Nota:_**_ Esta historia está basada en capítulos avanzados de Naruto Shippuden. Habrá lenguaje fuerte, lemon y muerte de personajes. Leer con precaución. _

**Capítulo 1**

Ganarle a su hermano Itachi le había costado el desgaste de gran parte de su chakra, una herida profunda en su brazo derecho, golpes, magulladuras, un labio sangrante y algunas costillas rotas. Sin embargo, no importaba el dolor, el cansancio o la pérdida de sangre. Aquello era un precio muy bajo a pagar a cambio de alcanzar su objetivo. La única ambición que tuvo desde los siete años. Su razón para seguir viviendo a pesar de la masacre de su clan y la muerte de sus padres.

El cuerpo de su hermano se hallaba tirado en el suelo, ensangrentado y lleno de heridas, en aquel paraje despoblado donde se había llevado a cabo aquel encuentro entre ambos. Aquel _último_ encuentro. Contrario a lo que pensaba, Sasuke no sintió pena o remordimiento al verle. Él le había asesinado y no se arrepentía de ello. Itachi era un monstruo que merecía morir. Itachi lo sabía al igual que Sasuke. No por nada Itachi le había elegido a _él_ como el vengador que algún día acabaría con su vida. Y Sasuke había traicionado a su aldea, abandonado a sus preciados camaradas, e incluso había intentado acabar con la vida de su mejor amigo para lograr aquella meta. Había intentado asesinar a Uzumaki Naruto.

El cuerpo de su hermano se hallaba tirado en el suelo, ensangrentado y lleno de heridas. A Sasuke, que cayó de rodillas a su lado, jadeando producto del cansancio y el dolor, no le podría importar menos. Si hubiera podido, le habría escupido a la cara. Si tuviera todavía algún tipo de fuerza en su cuerpo, le habría atacado de nuevo, sólo en caso de que aquel demonio pudiera volver a la vida de alguna forma. Le odiaba tanto que, pensaba, un final aún más perfecto sería incinerar sus restos con un _Katon_, uno de los Jutsu creados por el clan Uchiha. Pero no tenía fuerza para eso y lo sabía. Ya casi no podía respirar y estaba seguro que muy pronto perdería el sentido.

Sumergido en esos oscuros pensamientos, sintió repentinamente una presencia a su espalda. Quien quiera que fuera no había podido escucharle al aproximarse, pero sí pudo percibir su chakra. Era un chakra muy poderoso sin duda. Probablemente pertenecía al compañero de Akatsuki que siempre estuvo al lado de su hermano. Kisame era su nombre, si es que recordaba bien. No que le importara aquello; él no intentó voltearse a descubrirlo. Sabía que estaba indefenso y podrían asesinarle si querían, pero ese hecho no le causaba temor o pesar. Ahora que había logrado su objetivo no le importaba morir.

-No puedo creer que le ganaras a Itachi-san.

Sasuke no se molestó en responder, aunque aquella voz no era de Kisame, como supuso en principio. Bueno, daba igual. Un miembro de Akatsuki u otro. Le daba lo mismo quién acabara con su vida, siempre y cuando lo hiciera pronto.

-Aunque era de esperar que sólo un Uchiha pudiera ganarle a otro. Incluso cuando no usaste el _Mangekyou Sharingan_ para lograrlo. Eres un chico muy interesante. Y poderoso.

-Me da igual lo que pienses- masculló Sasuke conteniendo un gemido de dolor.

Aferró a su espada Kusanagi con una mano, mientras que la otra se posó sobre la tortura que eran sus costillas fracturadas. No quería mostrar sufrimiento, pero se le estaba haciendo muy difícil contenerse. También se le dificultaba no perder la poca paciencia que tenía, sobretodo cuando la persona a su espalda dejó escapar una risa.

-¿Qué _mierda_ es tan gracioso?

No obtuvo respuesta. En cambio, quien estaba a su espalda caminó hasta ponerse a su lado y luego se arrodilló junto a él. Sasuke se puso inmediatamente en estado de alerta, más por puro instinto que porque realmente pudiera hacer algo al respecto si esa persona se decidía a atacarle. Pero al menos ahora podía ver de quién se trataba, aunque su aspecto físico no le decía gran cosa: estaba cubierto por ropas negras y su rostro se encontraba casi completamente escondido tras una máscara color naranja en forma de espiral. Lo único que esa máscara dejaba al descubierto era su ojo derecho, aunque era imposible adivinar su color desde el ángulo en que lograba verle. Y también notó que tenía cabellos negros y lisos como el suyo. No le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no usara las típicas túnicas negras, con estampados en forma de nubes escarlatas, de aquella organización compuesta de criminales de rango S.

¿Sería realmente esa persona un miembro de Akatsuki?

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para obtener una respuesta a esa pregunta.

-Me gustas. Serás una nueva _gran_ adquisición para Akatsuki.

Sasuke pensó en reír al escuchar aquello, pero el dolor casi no le dejaba respirar y su labio roto le molestaba bastante. Intentarlo supondría un esfuerzo muy grande que, francamente, no valía la pena.

-No me jodas.

El otro, que parecía no despegar la vista del cuerpo de Itachi, finalmente le miró a él.

-No estoy bromeando. Tú acabaste con la vida de tu hermano, demostrando ser más fuerte que él. Esa fuerza no puede ser desperdiciada. O al menos _yo_ no dejaré que lo hagas.

Sasuke estuvo anonadado por un instante ante aquella respuesta tan atrevida, pero logró reponerse antes de exteriorizar cualquier reacción.

-No, gracias –dijo finalmente con ironía.

-Oh, no estaba preguntándote. Tu opinión me tiene sin cuidado.

Acababa de conocerle y ya le odiaba. No tanto como a Itachi, pero _casi_. No le gustaba que le dieran órdenes. O al menos recibirlas de alguien que no le infundía el más mínimo respecto. A diferencia de Kakashi-sensei, a quien siempre siguió aún cuando su vida estuviera en peligro, este hombre sólo le producía sentimientos de alarma y repulsión. Era alguien a temer, sin duda, pero Sasuke ya no tenía nada que perder. No podría intimidarle de ninguna forma.

Alzó la mano que empuñaba a Kusanagi, en dirección de aquel sujeto, con un esfuerzo que trató de disimular lo mejor que pudo. Puede que su pulso temblara, producto de su debilidad, pero no pensaba dejarse amedrentar por aquel payaso cuando ni siquiera a Orochimaru le había permitido hablarle en esos términos.

-Oblígame si puedes, imbécil. –le retó, sus ojos escarlatas mostrando nuevamente el Sharingan. Aún cuando sabía que sólo podría mantenerlo unos instantes.

El otro simplemente se encogió de hombros y luego suspiró. Incluso si no podía verle el rostro, Sasuke estuvo casi seguro que estaba sonriendo. Su mano se aferró con más fuerza a la empuñadura de su espada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara.

-Viendo el estado en que te encuentras, no creo que eso sea muy difícil.

Sasuke entrecerró sus ojos, en una muestra clara de desafío.

-Sólo inténtalo y verás de lo que soy capaz.

Escuchó otra risa.

-Me gustas. Me gustas _mucho_. Eres realmente simpático. Gracias a ti nuestra organización se hará más fuerte.

Sasuke ya no pudo aguantar más.

-¡Cállate ya, estúpido!

Hizo el intento de lanzarse sobre su adversario para clavarle su espada en el pecho, aún cuando todo su cuerpo pareció chillar de dolor y estaba prácticamente sin aliento. Atacar en ese estado no era una decisión sabia, pero no estaba pensando realmente mucho en ese momento.

El extraño hombre no intentó esquivar el zarpazo y ni siquiera hizo el amago de detener el avance de Kusanagi. Este comportamiento pareció desconcertar a Sasuke, quien inconscientemente detuvo su ataque un instante. Menos de un segundo, quizás. Aquel gesto no fue producto de una pensamiento consiente, más bien de una extraña corazonada.

Una fracción de segundo.

Pero aquella fracción de segundo fue más que _suficiente_.

Sasuke decidió continuar su ataque a pesar de todas las alarmas que se habían disparado en su cabeza. Aquellas alarmas que le indicaban detenerse. Pero no lo hizo. No lo hizo y aquello marcó el comienzo del fin.

En la distancia se produjo un rayo que iluminó el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano, el de ambos contrincantes y aquel paraje inhóspito que era mudo testigo de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. La luz emitida por ese rayo también iluminó aquel ojo que había estado escondido tras la sombra de una máscara.

Al principio ese ojo era negro, estaba seguro. Negro como la noche. Negro como las tinieblas que habitan los sitios oscuros y solitarios que siempre producen sensaciones de miedo y aprensión. Negro como la nada que probablemente te recibía tras la muerte.

Pero _luego_…

Luego ese ojo _cambió_.

Sasuke se detuvo horrorizado, incapaz de contener las repentinas oleadas de pánico e incredulidad. No podía ser aquello que estaba ante sus ojos…

Seguramente se había vuelto _loco_.

La luz que se había desatado en el cielo se detuvo un instante después, pero no importaba ya. No importaba porque Sasuke le había _visto_.

Otro rayo retumbó en la distancia, y luego otro y otro.

El viento comenzó a agitar con fuerza las ropas y cabellos de ambos y entonces comenzó a llover. Kusanagi cayó al suelo, y el mismo Sasuke no tardó en desplomarse también apenas un instante después.

Sasuke había visto ese ojo y ese ojo había terminado de mermar su chakra. No era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello, pero la vez anterior tenía sólo siete años, su clan acabada de ser masacrado y el causante de aquellas muertes era una de las personas que más quería en el mundo. Aquella primera vez estaba frente a su hermano y él le había mostrado su nuevo y mejorado Sharingan. Sasuke se había _desmayado_ producto de _ese_ Sharingan.

¿Cómo era posible que le hubiera pasado lo mismo _ahora_?

¿Quién era ese hombre que le mostraba aquel ojo escarlata producto de _esa_ técnica?

¿Quién demonios era ese _hombre_ que le había vencido tan fácilmente usando el _Mangekyou Sharingan_?

Una técnica que no podía ser aprendida o copiada.

Una técnica que _sólo_ podían llevarla a cabo los miembros de la familia Uchiha.

Una técnica que _sólo_ podías llevarla a cabo si asesinabas a tu mejor amigo.

Pero Sasuke no pudo pensar más al respecto porque había perdido el sentido.

El hombre a su lado le observó un instante, sin que pareciera importarle empaparse hasta los huesos con la lluvia que les rodeaba o sentir frío.

-Tobi es un buen chico, Sasuke-san. Tobi va a llevarte a la guarida de Akatsuki y entonces tú te convertirás en un nuevo miembro.

Quien se hacía llamar Tobi se inclinó hacia Itachi, aferrándose a uno de sus brazos. Luego tomó una de las manos de Sasuke y entonces los tres desaparecieron sumergidos en una repentina nube de humo.

-o00o-

Abrió sus ojos desorbitados por el dolor, dejando escapar un grito desesperado. Nunca había sentido tal agonía. Durante una fracción de segundo se sintió desorientado, sin recordar qué había pasado o dónde podía estar ahora, pero luego comenzó a rememorar su pelea con Itachi. Su hermano había muerto… Él había acabado con su vida. Recordó la sensación de alivio y dolor que sintió tras la pelea.

Pero luego apareció aquel sujeto…

… Ellos habían discutido por algún motivo…

 _Me gustas. Serás una nueva gran adquisición para Akatsuki._

_Sólo inténtalo y verás de lo que soy capaz. _

… Y entonces él le había hecho _algo_…

¿Pero _qué_? No lo recordaba.

_Eres realmente simpático. Gracias a ti nuestra organización se hará más fuerte._

Su corazón convulsionó con fuerza en su pecho cuando una imagen asaltó su mente.

Un rayo. Ojo negro. Ojo escarlata. _Mangekyou Sharingan_.

¡Aquel tipo había usado el _Mangekyou Sharingan_ para dejarle fuera de combate…!

¿Pero _quién_ era? Tenía que descubrirlo a como diera lugar. _Tenía_ que hacerlo, maldita sea. ¡Se suponía que él era el _último_ sobreviviente del clan Uchiha!

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, aturdido y mareado. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; estaba herido. Todavía estaba muy mal después del combate. Recorrió el labio inferior con su lengua apenas sintió la sangre manar desde la mordedura que se había hecho inconscientemente durante su pelea con Itachi. La sangre se deslizaba hacia su barbilla lentamente. Quiso limpiar aquella sangre con el dorso de su mano pero _algo_ se lo impidió. Descubrió entonces que no podía mover sus manos. Que no podía mover su cuerpo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A pesar del dolor se concentró en cuál era su situación actual: Estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recostada contra una fría y húmeda pared, y sus muñecas estaban aprisionadas con fuerza sobre su cabeza debido a unos grilletes. Estaba en algún tipo de… ¿Calabozo? ¿Celda? No podía estar seguro. La iluminación de aquella habitación era escasa y producto de un par de velas encendidas en las paredes. No había ventanas tampoco, así que no podía saber si era día o noche. Y las paredes… parecían estar llenas de extrañas inscripciones. No reconocía el lenguaje, pero algo en esa escritura era inquietante y le producía escalofríos se si concentraba en ellas durante mucho tiempo, como si tuvieran vida propia. Estaba seguro que de ellas emanaba alguna clase de energía.

Trató de liberarse de los grilletes ejerciendo toda la presión posible hacia abajo, pero sólo logró que el metal que le sujetaba tintineara cuando chocaba contra la pared cada vez. Aún sabiendo que era inútil, lo intentó repetidamente producto de la frustración que sentía. Le enfurecía estar amarrado e indefenso; le llenaba de rabia estar a merced de sus enemigos. Siguió intentándolo hasta que agotó la poca fuerza que conservaba y entonces se desplomó sobre la pared sin aliento.

No realizó ningún movimiento adicional hasta recobrar la calma; sabía que no iba a conseguir nada si sólo intentaba escapar de aquel aprieto usando la fuerza bruta. Su cuerpo estaba en muy malas condiciones además. Respiró dos veces con fuerza y entonces abrió sus ojos de nuevo, posando su mirada afiebrada en sí mismo esta vez: Llevaba puestas las mismas ropas desgarradas y ensangrentadas y era evidente que sus captores no habían intentado curar sus heridas. Probablemente para evitar que recobrara sus fuerzas. Estaba seguro ahora que su mayor problema eran sus costillas rotas, incluso cuando sentía que la herida en su brazo todavía sangraba profusamente y la pérdida de sangre podía convertirse a la larga en otro serio problema. Le dolía tanto el costado derecho que, estaba seguro, aquel dolor fue el causante de que despertara tan bruscamente. La verdad es que no sabía cuánto tiempo podría resistir estar así.

En resumen, estaba muy débil. No podía moverse o liberarse. La idea de escapar era realmente ridícula. Pero _tenía_ que escapar. Durante su infancia y adolescencia no se había fijado metas adicionales a la venganza contra su hermano, pero eso no quería decir que iba a dejar que los miembros de esa organización maldita hicieran lo que les diera la gana con _su_ vida. Y dejaba de llamarse Uchiha Sasuke si no lograba vengarse de todos esos bastardos al final.

  -o00o-

Alguien había entrado a la celda y ahora estaba a su lado. Sasuke sintió el suave deslizar de una túnica mientras se aproximaba, pero no estaba seguro de querer abrir los ojos. Había logrado dormir un poco, o quizás se había desmayado. Daba igual. Lo cierto es que estaba más dolorido y cansado que antes. Y para rematar males ahora tenía sed y hambre. No le interesaba saber quién estaba allí. La verdad es que dudaba mucho que el visitante le hubiera traído agua, comida o algún calmante para el dolor, así que decidió permanecer en la misma posición y esperar.  

Hubo un instante de silencio y entonces un zarpazo a gran velocidad cortó el aire cerca de su oreja izquierda.

-Esta espada pertenece a Orochimaru, ¿no es cierto? Si recuerdo bien su nombre es Kusanagi.

Sasuke abrió finalmente sus ojos para ver a una persona parada frente de él. Un hombre alto, con cabellos negros, piel verde y branquias en las mejillas. Era el compañero de su hermano en Akatsuki y su nombre era Kisame. Ese hombre sostenía a Kusanagi en su mano derecha. Al más joven le molestó ver el atrevimiento del otro al blandir una espada que no le pertenecía.

-Esa espada ahora en mía- gruñó con un tono de voz amenazante.

Kisame comprendió que Sasuke era el tipo de persona al que no le gustaba ver que otros tomaran sus cosas sin su consentimiento. Era _posesivo_. En eso se parecía bastante a su hermano. Sonrió divertido.

-¿Orochimaru? –preguntó.

-Muerto.

-Tú le has matado, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí.

-Ya veo.

Kisame no comentó nada al respecto. Orochimaru era uno de los principales enemigos de Akatsuki y ahora estaba muerto. El líder se alegraría de saberlo. Y en cuanto a este muchacho, Uchiha Sasuke, le agradaba mucho aquella manera de ser tan regia. Esperaba que pudieran disuadirle de alguna forma para que se uniera a la organización, aunque adivinaba que las probabilidades de que eso ocurriera eran mínimas.

Sólo para retarle un poco más realizó algunos movimientos con Kusanagi, notando divertido cómo el joven le lanzaba una constante mirada cargada de odio.

-Me gusta esta espada, aunque no es tan buena como mi Samehada.

-Podríamos probar esa teoría en un duelo. Sólo tienes que soltarme.

Kisame rió. Ese chico cada vez le agradaba _más_.

-¿Me crees tonto o qué?

-Algo parecido…

Una fuerte bofetada impacto en su mejilla, pero no se quejó. Todavía tenía orgullo después de todo.

-Me la vas a pagar, cara de pez –le amenazó a su vez, tratando de contener el temblor en su voz producto de la ira-. Te voy a matar.

-No lo creo. Tendrías que soltarte primero y eso es prácticamente imposible. No dudo que seas fuerte, puesto que pudiste derrotar a Itachi, pero no podrás valerte de esa fuerza mientras estés en esta habitación.

Sasuke pareció desconcertado por primera vez.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No necesitas saberlo.

El más joven rechinó los dientes. ¡Qué sujeto tan _exasperante_! Aunque no necesitaba que le dijera nada. Seguramente se trataba de aquellas extrañas inscripciones localizadas en las paredes. Creía adivinar que ellas formaban algún tipo de Jutsu que mermaba sus reservas de chakra. Mientras estuviera allí no podría valerse de Genjutsu o Ninjutsu para escapar. La única posibilidad era el uso del Taijutsu, pero para ello tendría que emplear una enorme cantidad de energía física que actualmente _no_ tenía. Por eso no le curaban sus heridas o le daban de comer. No querían que recobrara su fuerza. Esos tipos eran realmente listos. Reconocía que salir de esta situación iba a ser difícil. _Muy_ difícil.

Evitó tragar saliva. No quería que el otro supiera cuán preocupado estaba por su condición. De ninguna manera les iba a dar esa satisfacción.

Los ojos negros de Kisame se clavaron en los suyos. Ya no había rastro de humor en su mirada. Estaba completamente serio.

-Es tu culpa que Itachi esté muerto. Gracias a eso me han asignado un nuevo compañero. Debido a _ti_ voy a tener que trabajar con Deidara desde ahora, el _friki_ de las explosiones. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? ¿Tienes idea de lo _ruidoso_ que es ese sujeto? Me estás _jodiendo_ la existencia, Uchiha.

- Dile eso a alguien que le importe.

El mayor blandió a Kusanagi una vez más, colocándola a la altura del cuello del otro. El más leve movimiento podría acabar fácilmente con su vida. La batalla de miradas continuaba.

-Queremos que te unas a la organización.

-Ni de coña.

-Muy bien. Aunque puede ser que te _hagamos_ cambiar de parecer.

-No lo haré.

Kisame sonrió de nuevo. No dudaba de las palabras del chico. Preferiría morir de hambre y sed antes que unirse a Akatsuki. Lo cual era una pena, sin duda. Le esperaba una muerte lenta y dolorosa…

-Bueno, eso ya lo veremos. Por lo pronto me quedo con esta espada.

-Es _mía_ –siseó Sasuke.

-Ya no más.

El mayor se retiró dos pasos, enfundó a Kusanagi y giró. Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y salió por ella. Y Sasuke le vio marchar con su espada sin poder hacer nada para detenerle.

  -o00o-

Estaba dormido y por primera vez soñaba. En su sueño él era un niño de siete años, formaba parte de uno de los clanes más antiguos y respetados de Konoha, tenías unos padres estrictos pero amorosos y un hermano mayor al cual idolatraba. Tenía una vida pacífica y tranquila. En su sueño él era _feliz_.

Pero un día todo cambió.

Su hermano lo cambió todo.

Su hermano asesinó a todos.

A todos menos a él.

Sasuke le odió por ello.

Sasuke se convirtió en un vengador por ello.

Entrenó durante muchos años para cumplir una venganza. Se negó a tener amigos, a formar nuevos vínculos, a tener un nuevo hogar. Y cuando sintió que estaba a punto de sucumbir ante un nuevo y poderoso sentimiento llamado _amor_, huyó definitivamente de su aldea.

Después de todo, él no iba a aceptar de ninguna manera _aquel_ sentimiento. No iba a renunciar a su venganza por _nadie_. Lo único que quería era _poder_. El poder de asesinar a su hermano. La fuerza para acabar su vida con sus propias manos. Lo quería ver _muerto_.

Y Sasuke le había visto muerto.

Al fin.

Repentinamente su sueño se llenó de aquel recuerdo. Recordó la batalla, el dolor y el odio desatado e incontrolable… recordó la sangre…

Recordó la estocada final, cómo el cuerpo sin vida de Itachi caía lentamente al suelo, sus ojos vacíos y oscuros, sus cabellos y túnica mecidos por el viento…

Su cuerpo echado en el suelo. Inmóvil.

Y cuando finalmente comenzó a despertar, no quiso abrir sus ojos. Notaba sus mejillas húmedas. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero no pensaba admitir aquella estupidez. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Por _quién_ lloraba? Es verdad que toda su familia estaba muerta y que luego se había encargado personalmente de alejar a todos sus amigos. Pero finalmente se había encargado de acabar con la vida de la persona responsable de que lo hubiera perdido _todo_. Debería estar feliz por eso, maldición. Tendría que estarlo. Pero no era así.

Sasuke lloraba porque su hermano estaba _muerto_.

Su hermano.

Itachi.

Resultaba sorprendente pero aún le quería y extrañaba. Y le había querido y extrañado cada día, incluso después que asesinara a toda su familia. Jamás había admitido aquel sentimiento ante nadie, pero él siempre supo que estaba allí. Oculto bajo muchas capas de odio, resentimiento y dolor. Pero siempre allí. Siempre vivo.

Sasuke lloraba porque todavía _quería_ a su hermano.

Pero ya no podría verle más; ya no podría odiarle ni amarle. Era el fin de esa historia. Ahora sólo quedaba el vacío. En su vida ya no había propósitos o ambiciones. Ya no le quedaba _nada_.

Sasuke lloraba porque odiaba a Itachi, le odiaba mucho. Pero también le amaba tan… _desesperadamente_.

Pero estaba muerto.

Itachi estaba muerto.

Y él había hecho bien en matarle, ¿cierto?

_¿Cierto?_

Sasuke continuó llorando durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

  -o00o-

Una puerta de metal que se abría, pasos entrando, un ruido de arrastre y luego el sonido de un peso muerto desplomándose en el suelo. Sasuke estaba despierto, sus negros ojos escudriñando en la oscuridad la presencia de los dos miembros de Akatsuki y aquella tercera persona sin sentido. Aquellos dos le traían a rastras y sin mucha delicadeza. Definitivamente esos tipos no eran unos buenos _anfitriones_.

Y ahora le estaban dejando una compañía que _no_ deseaba.

Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba después de haberse echado a llorar como un crío, pensó con ironía. Menos mal que había parado hace rato. Prefería la muerte antes que la humillación de haberle pillado llorando. De sólo pensarlo sentía que no soportaba la vergüenza. Y con sus manos atrapadas por esos grilletes, él ni siquiera hubiera sido capaz de limpiarse la cara. Qué bajo había caído. Mira que llorar por el asesino de su hermano. Era un patético en toda regla.

Pero mejor no pensar en eso. Era preferible concentrarse en el transcurso de los nuevos acontecimientos y tratar de olvidar lo otro. Observó con detenimiento a los dos miembros de Akatsuki: Uno de ellos era Kisame y el otro era un rubio al que no había visto antes. Parecían estar conversando en voz baja. Y aún cuando era difícil, Sasuke trató de escucharles.

-Finalmente le tenemos, ¿no es verdad?

-Sí. El líder está muy complacido, aunque no fue nada fácil capturarle. Hum.

-Era de esperarse, tratándose de un Jinchuuriki.

-Ahora se encuentra inconsciente, pero será mejor dejarle aquí mientras hacemos los arreglos necesarios para extraer al Bijuu de su interior. Además, hay varios miembros que aún no se han puesto en comunicación con nosotros. Hum.

-Mierda. Mientras no estemos todos reunidos no podremos comenzar. Y ahora que no contamos con la presencia de Itachi, extraer al Bijuu de este cuerpo nos tomará al resto de nosotros por lo menos cuatro días y noches, ¿no es verdad? Y de sólo pensar en ello me entran ganas de tomar a Samehada y destrozar cosas. ¿Dónde está Maito Gai cuando más lo necesito?

-Lo comprendo, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Después de todo, este chico es el último Jinchuuriki. Con su captura nuestra misión está casi completa. Por otro lado, ¿está bien que le dejemos así? ¿No deberíamos amarrarle al menos? Estamos hablando del contenedor de Kyuubi, el Bijuu más poderoso. Hum.

-Está herido y débil. No creo que represente una amenaza o pueda escapar, sobretodo mientras esté en esta habitación. Vámonos. Aprovechemos de descansar un poco antes de comenzar.

-Tienes razón. Hum.

Ambos se marcharon.

Sasuke escuchó aquella conversación, incrédulo. Luego posó su mirada angustiada en el cuerpo inerte que habían dejado tirado en el suelo, al lado opuesto de aquel calabozo. No podía ser cierto. Si lo era, entonces esa persona era… ¡Pero no podía ser!

Quiso gritar, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Y todo estaba tan _oscuro_.

Si al menos pudiera ver mejor podría saber si esa persona era quien pensaba o no. Trató de usar su Sharingan, sabiendo que sería inútil el esfuerzo. Aquella maldita habitación le impedía el uso de esa técnica o cualquier otra. Y ya no tenía chakra para intentarlo de nuevo. Se sentía desesperado e impotente.

Esa persona…

En la posición en que le habían dejado no podía ver su rostro, pero no había duda en que era rubio. Su corazón se agitó con fuerza al notarlo. Era _rubio_. Pero eso no quería decir _nada_. Había muchas personas rubias en el mundo, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo…

 ¿Qué iba a hacer si en verdad _él_ era _esa_ persona?

Estaba herido, hambriento y deshidratado. Además, estaba atrapado por aquellos malditos grilletes. Odiaba admitirlo pero en su estado actual era incapaz de defenderse a sí mismo, mucho menos a alguien más.

Ahora mismo era una personal completamente inútil y débil.

¿Y entonces qué iba a hacer?

¿Qué rayos iba a hacer si esa persona era _realmente_ Naruto?

_24 de junio de 2008_


End file.
